Ep 710 (22 Feb 1991)
Synopsis The possum is still up in the [[Summer Bay House|Fletcher's attic]]. [[Sally Fletcher|Sally]] is no longer worried that it will die horribly but is now more concerned for its welfare once it is caught. She thinks just dumping out it out in the bush is cruel. Even though, as Carly points out, possums live in the bush. Maybe this one is a caravan park enthusiast. Anyway, the phone rings and [[Ben Lucini|Ben]] answers. It is [[Ailsa Stewart|Ailsa]] calling, asking if he has some free time tomorrow? The day has come to close up Alf's shop Meanwhile, [[Blake Dean|Blake]] and [[Karen Dean|Karen]] are still having trouble getting their raffle up and running. They're also a bit worried that things will be tight at home now that [[Alf Stewart|Alf]] has given up the store. Alf reassures him in his inimitable fashion - by snapping at them! [[Patricia Coleman|Patricia]] has joined [[Bobby Marshall|Bobby]] and [[Donald Fisher|Donald]] for dinner. She is a lot better after the bluebottle sting she'd suffered earlier. Bobby and Donald discuss Blake and Karen's raffle and their efforts to get that $700 advance. Donald is still not keen, despite Bobby trying to guilt him into changing his mind. She now thinks he should care about the local community. Everyone is up early in Alf's house today, whether they were expecting it or not. Blake clearly isn't - Ailsa had cunningly set an early alarm clock in his room. It's not going to be a happy day in the family though. The possum has finally been caught and is now in the sack Ben had hung up on the verandah to trap it in. Sally takes it down and brings it into the kitchen so she can give it something nicer to eat and drink. She loosens the opening of the bag and the possum doesn't have to be asked twice what it wants. Freedom! Bobby has another try at Donald into helping Blake and Karen. This time she ropes in Grant to nod and agree with everything she says. She suggests that instead of risking the school emergency fund, he might consider dipping into his own pocket. Alf takes a call from the solicitor. All he has to do is sign some contracts and that'll be the end of his shop. Donald goes in search of Blake and Karen, having bought the tickets they need for the raffle prize. A "mysterious benefactor" has donated the money they need. They're later told by [[Grant Mitchell|Grant]] that Donald stumped up the money themselves and that they should just offer him tickets once before leaving him along. Back home, Sally discovers the possum drinking milk in the pantry. She doesn't want Carly to see it and continues to act as weirdly as she has been since it escaped. She does everything she can to keep Carly out of the room but eventually her secret gets out. After a little bit of trouble, she and Carly manage to capture the possum and hand the bag to the newly-home Ben. Alf and Ben take away the last couple of boxes and close up his store for good. All that needs to be done now is have the electricity cut off. When Ailsa gets home, Alf tells her that after he has paid off everything, he will be left with the princely sum of $7,486.23. In other words, after 20+ years he worth less than 8 grand. It makes him wonder why he'd bothered and that he feels like a failure. Ailsa tells him that work isn't everything. What what about his family? What about her? They embrace. They go for a walk on the beach. Blake and Karen spot the pair of them and ask can they join them for the walk? Alf says yes. The four of them link arms and continue walking. Cast *[[Ben Lucini]] - [[Julian McMahon]] *[[Carly Lucini]] - [[Sharyn Hodgson]] *[[Sally Fletcher]] - [[Kate Ritchie]] *[[Ailsa Stewart]] - [[Judy Nunn]] *[[Blake Dean]] - [[Les Hill]] *[[Alf Stewart]] - [[Ray Meagher]] *[[Karen Dean]] - [[Belinda Jarrett]] *[[Bobby Simpson]] - [[Nicolle Dickson]] *[[Donald Fisher]] - [[Norman Coburn]] Guest Cast * [[Grant Mitchell]] - [[Craig McLachlan]] *[[Patricia Coleman]] - [[Pam Western]] - * Writer - Greg Haddrick * Director - Michael Offer * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 709 (21 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 711 (25 Feb 1991)]]